Halo
by supernatuallytwisted94
Summary: An angel from Castiel's past shows up and says she wants to help Cas in the search for God. The brothers soon realize that she isn't like the other angels and Dean finds that she is another connection between him and Michael...
1. Friends from High Places

This takes place 2 weeks after "The Song Remains the Same" and I'm setting it in my own state of Maryland (the Devil State!). It does have bad language in it but nothing you haven't heard already on the show. I hope you guys like it and reviews are welcomed :)

Dean's POV.

The day started off like every other day and me and Castiel were talking about angels. "Is every angel a frickin' douche bag!" I screamed in anger. I looked over at Castiel sitting on the motel bed and said, "No offense."

"None taken." he said, "Especially since I don't know what a douche bag is."

I heard the sound of Sam's laugh come from across the room. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Anna and Michael, and I was still fuming. I mean it seems like every angel we've met, except for Cas, has been a complete and total dick! I sighed in anger, and plopped down in the butt-ugly, flowered patterned chair by the butt-ugly table that went with it. The whole room in itself was butt-ugly, but hey, it's all we could afford. We were in Cambridge, Maryland looking into a possible case of a werewolf attacking. We really didn't have much to go on, but there was nothing else to really do. There had been no signs of Lucifer in a while, and quite frankly, it was scaring the shit out of me. It was scaring the shit out of all of us really, but most of all Sam. That's why Cas was following us around for the last couple of weeks. To make sure Lucifer didn't try to pop up anytime soon and try to use Sam as an angel condom. We knew that the meat suit that he was in now was wearing down, and wearing down fast. So we're keeping our eyes peeled for any sign of the son of a bitch, and hope that he doesn't come knocking on our door.

I sighed and decided to change the subject. "You find anything?" I asked Sam who was sitting on the other motel bed, doing research on his laptop.

"Nope. Honestly Dean, I think it's just a bear attack. I mean it isn't following the lunar cycle and it hasn't attacked in a couple days." Sam said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Maybe your right. We should stick around for a couple more days, and just wait and-" my sentence was cut short when we heard the sound of a light knocking on the motel room door.

We all looked at each other and waited for the sound of someone saying, "House Keeping", but it never came. Whoever it was knocked again, and I slowly walked towards the door with the colt in my hand. Castiel stood up in anticipation and stared at the door. I saw Sam pull a knife out from underneath his pillow and get up from the bed.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Sam before I pulled the door open just enough to peek at who was behind it. Standing there was a girl no older than 17. A girl with long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair and skin as white as snow. She had piercing, beautiful, dark blue-grey eyes and rosy cheeks. She had long lashes and plump, light red lips. She was about 5'5 and was wearing a light blue shirt with a long brown sweater over top and dark blue jeans with brown boots.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said in a sweet voice, "Hello."

Something inside me flipped and my defense mechanism seemed to shut down. I didn't hesitate to swing the door open all the way.

"Well hi." I said with a smile.

She smiled and said, "You must be Dean. I've heard so much about you."

"Really? Well I'm afraid I can't say the same, Miss?" I asked.

"Sophia?" I heard Castiel say from behind me.

I whipped around to look at his face. He had what looked like a mix of awe, shock, and something else that I just couldn't put my finger on.

I turned back to face the girl and saw that she was entering the room, but never taking her eyes off of Castiel.

She walked right up to him and gently grabbed his face in her hands and said, "I missed you, Castiel."

He stared at her with wide eyes and said, "How, how did you-"

"How did I get out of the Garrison?" she asked as she stroked his cheek.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your an angel?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes." she said without looking away from Castiel.

I looked over at Sam, who had a look of shock on his face as he stared at the angels in front of us.

They stood there for a moment and then Cas slipped from her hands and sank to the bed. The girl slowly sat down beside him and then turned to Sam and I and said. "I'm sorry for not entroducing myself. My name is Pristis Sophia, or just Sophia."

"Ok Sophia. Not to be rude or anything but, what the hell are you doing here? I mean everytime we run into an angel things tend to go south." I said as I shut the door and walked back over to the chair.

She sighed and said, "Yes I've heard. That's exactly why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Cas said to her with big blue eyes.

She turned to him and said, "Castiel, everything is going wrong. Horribly wrong! Angels are going bad and turning against other angels, they're not doing what's right anymore! I mean, things have really gone to hell, Cas!"

He looked down and said, "I've noticed that."

She lifted his face with her pretty, pale hand and looked at him and said, "I realized along time ago that, well, " she paused for a moment and said, "God's not here anymore. I don't know where He went of why He left, but if He was here, He would never have let it get this far." Castiel shook his head in agreement.

"But that's why I came to you. I overheard Zacharia talking to Michael about how you were trying to find God and after Michael got back a couple of weeks ago, I knew that him and the other angels were no longer doing what was truly right. So I slipped out of the garrison and came here. I want to help you find Him, Cas. I want to help you find God." she said sincere eyes.

Cas paused for a moment and then said,"He's going to come looking for you, you know that?"

She dropped her hand from his face and looked down and softly said, "He's changed, Castiel. He's not the angel I knew before. He's not the angel I fell in love with." she looked back up at him with last time I tried to talk to him, he pushed me aside and said that he didn't have time and that there was more important things to do." She turned her face away from him and said, "Truthfully, I don't even think he'll notice that I've left."

Castiel was stunned slient. Nobody said anything for a couple minutes and an awkward silence came over the room.

She pulled herself together and looked at me and said, "I'm sorry that I intruded on you guys like this."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. Any friend of Castiel's is a friend of ours." Sam said with a polite smile.

"Yeah as long as you don't go pyscho on us like every other angel did." I said.

She smiled and said, "I promise that I won't go pyscho on you two." She turned to Castiel and said, "Have you found any sign of God."

"No. Sadly not. I know He's out there somewhere, Soph. I can feel it." he said.

She smiled and said, "I feel it too. That's why I must leave now."

His eyes got big and he said, "What? You just got here?"

She stood up and said, "I want to get started on the search for Him. There's no time to waste and I know you have to stay here. I know you have to protect these two from Lucifer. You're doing a brave thing, Cas, and I'm proud of you for that."

Castiel stood up from the bed and said, "Be careful out there. If Lucifer finds you, he'd do terrible, awful things to you."

She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll be careful, I swear."

She pulled away from him and turned to me and Sam and said, "It was nice meeting you boys."

"You too."Sam said. She walked to the door and took one last glance at Cas and walked out.

I turned to Cas, who was sitting on the bed with a bewildered look on his face, and said, "Wow! Who the hell was that?"


	2. Angel of His

This is the second chapter. I hope that you guys liked the first one and if any of you have any sugggestions for the story I would love to hear them :) Spoiler warning for My Bloody Valentine

Dean's POV.

"Pistis Sophia is known as the angel of creation and wisdom. She is very popular in Gnosticism lore and she is sometimes identified as the Holy Spirit itself. She has even said to have procreated some of the superior angels. She has many other names like the Universal Mother, the Luxurious, the Womb, the Virgin, the Wife of the Male, the Revealer of Perfect Mysteries, the Heavenly Mother, the Holy Dove of the Spirit, the Wandering One, and , my personal favorite, She-of-the-Left-Hand." Sam said as he looked up from his laptop after doing research on this angel.

"She-of-the-Left-Hand?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. This is referring to that she is the left hand and her husband is the right hand." Sam said.

"Who's her husband?" I asked as I got a beer from the mini fridge.

"That brings me to another name some call her. The syzygy of Jesus Christ, or the Bride of Christ." Sam said.

"Whoa."I said as I sat in the chair and took a sip of beer.

"That's what I said. " he said as he shut his laptop."Dean, this angel is pretty big and God only knows how powerful she is. She could help us! I mean with Castiel losing his power, we don't really have any weapons to use against Lucifer, but this girl is fresh out of Heaven and her powers are probably just as strong as when she was in Heaven."

I took the beer bottle from my lips and said, "Yeah maybe. But before we go asking her to be our angel bitch, I want to know what's going on between her and Cas."

"Nothing's going on between us." Castiel said as he appeared beside me from out of nowhere.

I jumped in surprise and said, "What did I tell you about doing that?!"

He walked over and sat on the bed and said, "Sorry. I forgot,"

I pointed my finger at him and said, "Don't let it happen again you hear?"

He smiled a little and said, "I promise."

"But the way you looked at her? I mean there has to be something between you two?" Sam said.

He looked down and said, "There never has been something and there never will be."

"Why not? It's obvious that you like her." I asked him.

"Alot of angels like her, but" he paused and said," she belongs to somebody else."

"Who?" Sam said.

Cas looked up and looked at me and said, "Michael."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Her and Michael are....together?"

"Yes. They've been together since the early days of Moses. They don't have physical realtions like you humans do, but they are together emotionally." he said.

Sam got a confused look on his face and said, "But I thought all angels were like brother and sister?"

Cas looked over at him and said, "Not biologically, no. Angels bond with one another and they form realtionships which are mostly like a families relationship, but in some cases, like Sophia's and Michael's, angels form a bond which is stronger then a families. They're partners."

"Wow, I guess it is literitally a match made in Heaven." I joked and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I mean they are a perfect match. She's the wisest and most beautiful of the angels and he's the most powerfull. That's why no other angel has ever made a move on her. They knew that it would be the death of them." Cas said.

"But she's out now and she looked really, really, really happy to see you." Sam said.

He smiled and said, "Before I was sent out of the garrison, me and her were friends, good friends. She believed I was made to do something great. Something important. She had hope in me for some reason. Nobody ever thought that but her and, well, I liked it."

"Cas you sly dog. Stealing another man's woman. I must say I'm quite impressed." I said with a smile.

"I didn't steal anybody's woman. We were just friends. Anyway, not long after I was sent to earth to save you and I never saw her again. Until now at least." He said.

"Cas" Sam started to ask "Do you think that maybe she could help us?"

"Help us with what?" Cas asked as he turned to Sam

"Well with Lucifer. I mean I did some research on her and if everything I looked up is right, then she is one powerful angel. Maybe even as powerful as Lucifer and no offense Cas, but your not as strong as you used to be." Sam replied.

Cas looked down for a moment and said, "I know and I've been thinking about that too. I don't know if she's going to go with it though. All she wants to do is find God."

"Don't you want to find God?" I asked.

"I do but" he sighed and said "I don't know if He's even out there. I've looked everywhere and truthfully, I don't think He wants to be found. And if He doesn't want to be found then He's not going to be found."

We all went quiet as we thought over Cas's words. Over the past year, my faith has changed. Before I never once thought that God was real, but after seeing angels and the Devil himself, it made me wonder if God was actually real. And with Sam's addiction to demon blood, I found myself asking for God's help more often then I'd like to admit. I just don't know what to do and after what happended on Valentines Day, I'm scared. I'm scared that Sam's gonna say yes. Hell, I'm scared that I'm gonna say yes. After what the horseman told me, I admit that, I thought about saying yes. I'm so tired of all of this. The hunting, the demons, the angels, the whole damn apocalypse and especially the pain. I'm just so tired. I really feel like that something in me is gone and I don't know how to get it back. It just makes me wonder if, well, am I really dead inside?

Reviews are welcomed and I wish everybody a Verry Merry Valentines Day :)


	3. Like Like Her

I want to thank all you guys for the reviews. I'm gonna try to put alot more in to try to fill in the pain that the Supernatural's second break is putting me through. Once again reviews are welcomed :)

Deans POV.

It had been 3 days since this new angel showed up. Castiel hasn't heard from her since and I think he was started to get worried about her. We were still in Maryland looking into the possible werewolf case and Sam was out getting us something to eat. I walked out of the bathroom in a light blue t-shirt that was sticking to my wet body and a pair of dark blue ripped jeans. I was drying my wet hair with a towel as I walked over to the bed and put my dirty clothes in my duffel.

"You know there's not a case here?" a voice said.

I jumped in surprise. Anger welled up inside me and I was about to strangle whoever it was that said scared me, but when I looked over to the door my anger dissipated. Leaning against the door was Sophia. This time she was wearing brown form fitting pants with a dark blue shirt that brought out her eyes and the same brown sweater.

"Didn't anybody tell you it's not nice to scare people?" I said.

She smiled and said, "Yes but it's fun to see the look on your faces when I do it."

I put the towel on the bed and said, "An angel prankster. Well, I have to say that's a new one even for me."

She pushed back against the door and started walking towards me.

"Well I don't do it to everyone. Just some people." she said as she sat on the bed.

I picked up the towel and took it to the bathroom and on the way out I said, "I have to admit, your different from the other angels."

"Different how?" she asked.

I paused and said, "Well more human."

She shook her head and said, "I have been around humans more than the other angels have. I guess that has something to do with it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. They send me down here every time some idiot tries to do something that could possibly end in worldwide disaster." she replied.

"Wow. Alot of idiots huh?" I said.

"Tons." she said.

I smiled and sat down in the chair opposite the bed. "So there's really not a case here?" I asked with a feeling of dissapointment in my gut. I really really wanted to kill a werewolf.

"Nope. Sorry." she said.

I sighed and said, "That's ok. I kind of knew there wasn't a case but it didn't keep me from hoping."

We didn't say anything for a moment and then I asked, "So are you here for Cas?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Do you know where he is?" she replied.

"No I don't. He left yesterday and I haven't seen him since." I said.

"That's too bad. I wanted to see if he had any leads on where God might be." she said with a sigh.

Castiel's words from the other day filled my head and I looked down. I didn't know what to say to her. How could I tell her that the angel that started the search for God was now rethinking his thoughts and potentially giving up the search for Him. The sound of the door opening brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Sam standing by the door with a bag in his hand. When he saw Sophia he froze for a moment.

"Hello Sam." she said.

His eyes shifted to me and then back to hers and he said, "Hi."

He shut the door and walked over to the table. He set the bag of food on the table and turned to her and said, "You here for Cas?"

"Yep. But seeing that he's not here, I should probably go." she said as she got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Wait. Um we have a question to ask you?" Sam said.

"Sam." I said with a not-now sort of tone.

He turned to me and said, "There's no harm in asking, Dean. She could say no if she wants to."

"Ask me what?" she said as she stopped and turned back to us.

Sam gestured to the bed and she walked over and sat back down. He sat opposite her on the other bed. "Well you know that Cas has been away from Heaven for a while and he's not as strong as he used to be."

She shook her head yes and said, "What does that have to do with me though?"

Sam looked to me and then looked back at her and said, "We are desperately in need your help, Sophia."

She looked down and asked, "With Lucifer and the apocalypse you mean?"

"Well yeah." Sam replied.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. We understand if you don't." I absently said. What the hell was I saying? It's usually Sam who says that kind of stuff. I saw Sam give me a what-are-you-doing look and then turn his attention back to her.

"We would really appreciate it if you did. We don't know if Cas is going to be able to keep doing the stuff that we need him to do." he said.

She didn't say anything right away. But then she looked up and said, "I'll help you."

Sam smiled and said, " Really? Thank you so much."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

I got up from the chair and walked over to them. "Well, we haven't heard anything from Lucifer or anything even apoctalyptic in a while and frankly it's starting to scare us. Things are way too quiet around here." I said.

"I'll look around and see if I can find anything." she said as he got up from the bed.

"Thank you again for doing this. We really do appreciate it." Sam said when he got up from the bed.

She smiled and walked to the door and started opening it.

"Sophia." I called.

She turned around and I paused and then said, "Be careful."

She smiled and said, "I will." Then she walked out the motel door.

I walked towards the mini fridge and got 2 beers out. I turned and threw 1 to Sam and walked over to the bed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I laid back on the bed.

"I don't know. Wait and she if she finds anything I guess." Sam said as he sat back on the bed and took a sip of beer.

I turned on the TV and niether of us said anything for a couple minutes. I looked over at Sam and saw him with his confused thinking face on.

"What?" I asked.

He looked up at me and said, "What was that that just then?"

"What was what?" I asked after taking a swig of my beer.

"That whole be careful thing? What was that?" he asked.

I sat up in the bed and said, "Well, she is going to go look for Lucifer so I just thought I'd tell her to be careful."

He just stared at me and then he got a little smile on his face and said, "Do you like her?"

I thought about that for a moment. She was different then those other mean, stuck-up son of a bitches and well, she was very attractive. Not in a hooter girl type of way but in a elegant, beautiful and well, angelic sort of way from the blonde locks to the blue eyes. I brought myself back to reality and said, "She's ok. I mean if Cas seems to trust her, then I guess I trust her."

"No Dean. I mean do you like like her?" He said.

"Like like her? What are we in the 5th grade?" I said as I got up from the bed to through away my now empty bottle of beer.

"You know what I mean, Dean?" Sam said with his hazel eyes staring straight through me.

"I just met the girl, Sam. Why would you even think that?" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. It's just that you don't treat many girls like you treat her. I mean your usually hiting on them so fast that it makes their heads spin, but I haven't seen you do that."

I walked over to the table and got the now cold food out of the bad and said, "Well your forgetting something here, Sammy. She's not a girl. She's an angel."

"Anna was an angel and you still hit on her?" he said as he got up and walked to the table.

"There's a difference. Anna was a fallen angel. She was already contaminated with the sexual humanistic ways." I said.

"Wow Dean. Those are some pretty big words your using." he said with a smile.

I gave him the evil eye and said, "Shut up. Bitch."

"Jerk." he quipped back as he walked to the bed with his food.

I smiled a little. It had been a long time since me and Sam had joked around like that. Like the old days when we first started searching for Dad. The days where there was no Lucifer, no angles, no apocalypse, no nothing that would rip us apart like that demon Bitch, Ruby, did. I miss those days and I secretly wish to go back to them, but I know I can't. That was the past and this is the present. And no matter what we do, I know deep down we won't ever be able to get back to that relationship but that doesn't mean we can't keep trying.


	4. Positive and Negative

Hi guys, I want to say that you are all awsome and thank you for the wonderful reviews. Now that I'm back at school after the 2 week vacation that the snow has given me, I might not get the chapters in as quick but please be patient with me and I will work my butt off to get them to you fast :) Warning, the story below contains : Love Making!

Sophia's POV.

The Grand Canyon is truly one of the most beautiful creations on earth. The magnificant colors of the gorge seemed to blend into the pink and orange, sun set sky. In that moment, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. The sound of children's laugh brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see a young dark haired boy with a younger curly, dark haired girl. They were laughing as they chased each other around their parents mini van. The parents were taking pictures of the beautiful gorge, and then they started taking pictures of their happy children. They all had huge smile's on their faces. I don't think I've ever seen so much happiness in my entire existence, which made it all the more sad when I realized why I was there in the first place. I was here in Arizona looking for Lucifer, my fallen brother. He was bringing on the Apocalypse, the end of the world, the destroying of all humanity and somebody had to stop him. I could tell that he was close by. I could feel him and his torment. If somebody had told me when the earth was first created that thousands of years later, I would be on an angel hunt for Lucifer, I wouldn't believe them for a second. He was one of the most obedient angels in Heaven at that time. He loved Father so so much, but when Father made the humans and told us that we would have to serve them, he changed. I reamber standing there in Heaven when Father first told us and I looked over at Lucifer and saw something flash in his eyes. I should've known then that he was going to change. Not long after, Lucifer rebelled and said that he would not bow down to these powerless human beings and he certainly wouldn't love them more than he loved Father. Then Michael tossed him out of wonderful, beautiful Heaven and down into the dark depths of Hell. That's when things started to change in the world. When slowly but surely, evil started showing up more and more often until suddenly it seemed like the world was engulfed in it. We knew that he would eventually get out, we just didn't think it would be so soon. I mean, they haven't even invented flying cars yet!

The sound of a car door slamming shut made me jump in suprise. My thoughts suddenly took another turn and I remembered scaring Dean in the hotel room yesterday. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I thought of the scared and surprised look on his face. His perfect, obscene face with his strong jaw that was covered with stubble and his perfect pink lips. His deep emerald green eyes that held so much pain and sorrow in them. His eyes reminded me so much of Michael's eyes. Some of his features were similar to Michael's, but then there were some that were the exact opposite. Like, of course, his perversion with women, but I think that was all human men. Then there is his love for his brother, Sam. I've never seen so much love and protectiveness in a man like I've seen in him.

I looked to the horizon as a mixture of emotions stirred within me as I thought of Him. I've been hiding the magnetic pull that has been driving me towards this man ever since I first laid my eyes on him. I can't decide whether it's the similarities of Michael or the differences between them that's attracting me to him, but either way the temptation was getting stronger. I silently scolded myself for thinking such things. An angel is not supposed to have temptations! Why was I thinking like this? What is this man doing to me?

I shook my head of these ridiculous thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. I had to find Lucifer before he did any more damage to the earth. I was headed to California next. Maybe there, I would find some clues as to where my sinister brother was at.

* * *

Dean's POV.

"Really, Dean?" Sam asked as he looked between me and the TV.

"Hey, Young Frankenstein is a classic! Marty Feldman was a comedic legend and if you can't see that, then something is truly wrong with you, little brother." I said as I was laying on my bed, watching the movie. Sam just couldn't appreciate the classics, music, movies, or TV. I guess he was a modern type of guy.

He laughed and said, "I'm sorry but. I don't think a guy's comedic skills should be based on how big his eyes bulge out."

I stared at him in mock horror. "His talent not based on his eyes!" I practically screamed.

He smiled and said, "Yeah whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower now."

He walked to the bthroom door and I yelled, "Your wrong!"

He shook his head and shut the door.

I turned back to the tv and I tried to focuse my attention on Gene Wilder and Robert Boyle as they danced and sang "Puttin' on the Glitz." I heard the sound of the shower come on and listened to the sound of the cars driving by and birds singing and people yelling. I laid my hed back against the headboard and closed my eyes as I succumbed to what I had been fighting all damn day. I dreamed about her last night. And I've been trying not to think about it since I woke up. I relaxed as I gave up fighting what was pointless to fight and started dreaming once again.

It started with me outside Bobby's house, standing beside my precise Impala late one night. I started walking towards the house with absolutely no idea why I was there. I opened the door and walked in. The house was empty at first. I walked through the kitchen, the upstairs, and the basement but found no one. When I walked back into the living room, I saw that the fire place was on and sitting on the couch in a cream colored, shear t-shirt and a pair of jeans was Sophia. The light from the fire made her wavy locks of hair shine like gold and her blue eyes sparkled. She looked over at me and smiled. Like positive to negative, I was absently pulled over to her. I fell to my knees in front of her and looked up into her beautiful face. She lifted her smooth, pale hand to my face and stroked my cheek. I leaned my face into her warm hand and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I felt her other hand on my other cheek. She stared at me and then slowly moved in and captured my lips in one quick movement. Her lips were soft against mine and as I deepened the kiss, I found that she tasted like coffee and sugar. The need for air was getting increasingly difficult to ignore and I had to pull away. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips red and I couldn't help myself from taking her lips again. After another minute of kissing, she pulled away. Then she elegantly slid down and rested on her knees between me and the couch, with her body pressed up against me. She slowly pulled off my leather jacket and laid it beside her on the floor. I didn't waste time and taking my botton down shirt off. She laughed and then began pulling at the hem of my green, and final, t-shirt. As she pulled it up my chest and over my head and then flung it somewhere. Her hands traveled over my abs and my muscles and she smiled as she brought her lips to mine once again. I slowly felt her push against me and I began to lean back until I was flat on the rug. When her lips pulled away for the third time, I decided that it was my turn and in a flash, I flipped her over so that she was against the floor and I was hovering above her. I dragged my hands down her stomach until I was at the bottom of her shirt, where I pulled it up and off of her. Her porcelin skin glowed in the light of the fire, and I swoopt back down and our lips collided. My lips left hers as I moved them down and along her neck. She smelled of vanilla and something that was distinctly her. I was getting ready to lose myself in her, when she whispered some that I couldn't make out. I paused to get a better listen. Between her heavy breathing I heard her say a name. "Michael" she whispered in ecstasy.

That's when I woke up. Cold sweat was running down me and I was having trouble catching my breathe. When Sam asked me what was wrong, I just told him that it was a bad dream about flying. I knew he wouldn't push the issue about flying. All day long I struggled with keeping the dream out of my head, but now that I stopped struggling, it just makes me feel kind of worse. The sound of the bathroom door opening brought me out of my daydream and I opened my eyes to see Sam walking out of the bathroom in a gray t-shirt and jeans.

"Movie over?" He asked.

I looked at the Tv and saw that another movie was on.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

He looked at me with a confused facial expression and said, "Are you alright?"

Before I could answer, Castiel appeared in front of us.

"Hello." he said.

"Where've you been Cas?" I asked trying to change the subject between me and Sam.

He looked at me with the same face as Sam and said, "Are you alright, Dean?"

They both stared at me intently and I felt cornered. The sound of someone knocking at the door drew their attention away from me.

"Coming!" I said as I hurried away from them and to the door.

I quickly swung open the door and my heart did a flip as I saw Sophia standing there. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions and I became worried.

"Sophia?" I asked.

She swallowed and said, "I found him."


	5. Help

Hey Guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I went through a writer's block and then my computer got infected with a bad-ass virus. Thank God my mother fixed it! Anyway, last weeks episode got my imagination going again and a new chapter has emerged! I hope you like it :)

Deans POV.

5 weeks. That's how long it's been since we've last heard from Sophia. After she had told us that she found Lucifer, we headed to California, but when we got there, he had long since gone. To say she was pissed, would've been an understatement. She told us that she would try to find him again and then vanished in a blink of an eye. That's the last time we laid eyes on here. Cas said it was probably just because she was busy, but that didn't keep me from worrying my ass off, and then to top it all off, now Cas is missing. For all we know, that angel sigil could have killed him too. I shudder at the thought. Now we were in the some small town in Ohio, trying to recover from our encounter with the gods and Lucifer yesterday.

The hotel room was silent, as me and Sam laid on our own beds. He was on his computer, and I was flipping through the endless channels of nothing. I couldn't even watch porn now, cause every time I turned it own, I thought about Gabriel and his video. Ugh, I can feel my lunch coming up my throat at the remembrance of him and that girl.

My thoughts were broken when I heard the sound of someone pounding on the door. I jumped up and sprinted over to the door with my gun. I unlocked the door and swung it open. Standing there with anger in her eyes, was Sophia.

"Sophia." I said in shock.

"Where is he?" she said as she walked into the room uninvited.

"Where's who?" Sam said as he got up from his bed.

"Lucifer. I know he's close, I can feel him. He's either here or has been." she said as she flipped around to look at me.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair tousled. I couldn't help but think that she looked really cute, but I couldn't let that distract me from the matter at hand.

"He was here." Sam said with a somber tone.

She turned to him and said, "What happened?" She turned back to me and said, "And where's Castiel?"

Sam and I exchanged glances and I said, "Maybe you should sit down."

"No. Tell me what happened?!" she said with immense worry in her eyes.

"Well, yesterday me and Dean were kidnapped." Sam said.

"By who?" she said with confusion.

"Gods. Very pissed off gods looking for a way to kill Lucifer." I said.

She looked shocked and said, "Continue."

I threw another glance at Sam and continued on with the story.

"They thought they could use us to get to Lucifer, but then someone showed up and tried to get us out, but it didn't work.. And then to our surprise, Lucifer did show up, bloody and on a mission. That someone told us to leave while we could and that he would deal with Lucifer. So, we ran out of there and that's the last time we saw dear old Lucy." I finished.

"Who's this mysterious someone?" she asked intrigued.

Sam looked at me with pain filled eyes and said, "Gabriel."

Hope and happiness filled her eyes at the name. "Gabriel. Really?"

I shook my head but didn't look into her eyes. I knew what was coming next, and I felt a lump come into my throat.

"How is he? Is he ok? I mean, what is he like?" She said with little smile.

It took me a moment to look into her eyes, but when I did, the smile fell from her face. I saw the tears fill her eyes and I heard her whisper, "No."

"We don't know exactly how it went down, but when we went back to get him, he was-" Sam broke a little and then looked down as he continued his sentence, "He was on the floor, dead."

The tears filled her eyes, but she didn't make a sound. She was in shock.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She didn't even look up, she just kept staring at nothing.

"Sophia?" I asked in worry.

She looked up and whispered, "I have to go."

Before I could protest, she slipped from my hands and ran out the door. I knew it was probably useless, but I ran after her anyway, hoping that maybe she hadn't disappeared into thin air. To my dismay, she was gone without a trace. I stood there in the parking lot of this cheap hotel with tears starting to form in my eyes. The guilt hit me like a wave, as I thought about her. I should've stayed there with Gabriel, but instead I ran like a coward and left him to fight Lucifer on his own. Why is it that everyone around me always gets hurt or dies? Some would call it bad luck and hunters would call it the Winchester curse. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure damn sick and tired of it.

* * *

Sophia's POV.

I could hardly see anything with these tears blinding my eyes, but I still kept walking, and walking, until I got to where I wanted to go. I pushed the doors open with all my might and I heard them crack as they hit the stone walls. I started out in a sprint towards my destination, but as the pain broke me more and more, I slowed down until finally I collapsed onto the red carpeted altar. I let the pain take control over me and I let out a sob-filled scream. The tears flowed down my face like a waterfall and I laid my head on the cold stair.

I can't believe Gabriel's gone. My brother is dead. And the worst part is, is that my other brother killed him. I haven't seen Gabriel in a few centuries, but that didn't change my sisterly love for him. I knew how he felt about picking between Lucifer and Michael and I understood. That's why I didn't fight him on his decision to leave. The last time I did see him was in 1756 during the Seven Year's War. I was in France, making sure that some British moron with a gun wouldn't go and try to kill the king of France, but when I got there, Gabe had already taken care of the problem. I stayed with him for a couple days, just enjoying the company of my hilarious brother. I had forgotten how well we used to get along. He wasn't as serious as the other angels and he always had a humorous relief waiting for me whenever things got too serious. But then duty called me back to the garison and I relunctantly said goodbye. If I known then what I knew now, I would have spent months with him, possibly even years.

I lifted my head and laid my eyes on the cross hanging on the wall in front of me. Anger coursed through my body and sent chivers down my spine. Where was our loving Father? Why was He letting these things happen? Why was He letting my our family die one by one? I gripped the altar with both of my hands. I knew getting mad at Father would do no good. So I directed my anger towards my brother, Lucifer.

He has to be stopped. And since no one else is taking a stand, I guess it's just gonna have to be me. As I sat there on that altar with tears running down my face, I conjured up a plan. A doubtful plan, but a plan at that. I knew I was gonna need help, and I knew exactly who I needed it from. I don't know if he'll say yes, I don't know if he'll say no, but I have to ask. I have to defeat Lucifer before he kills the rest of my family, before he kills the rest of humanity. I have to stop him...

Reviews????Please????


	6. New Plan

First off, I want to thank all you who gave me reviews. I GREATLY appreciate it! Second off, I'm sorry it's been so, so long since the last update. Thirdly, I'm not following the season 5 finale plot. I'm completely going in the opposite direction. So please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy it :D

Deans POV.

The sound of someone shuffeling in the room woke me up at 1:45 in the morning. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, I saw a figure standing in the middle of the room. I shot up in the bed and turned the lamp on.

"Cas!" I said with relief filled tone.

"Dean? What the-" Sam said as he opened his eyes. He saw Cas and sat up in his bed.

"Hello boys. Sorry to disturb your sleep." he said.

"Where've you been?" I said as I threw the comforter of me. I felt the cold breeze from the airconditioner hit my shirtless chest and I shivered.

"After the incident with Micheal and the other angels, I had to regain my strength back. And not to offend you, but I can't seem to recover while I'm around you two." he said.

"We understand perfectly, Cas." Sam said with a little smile.

"What have I missed?" he said as he sat down in the chair opposite the bed.

Me and Sam exchanged glances and then I went on to tell him about Gabriel and Brady and Crowley and Prestilence and all that shit. By the time we were done, he looked utterly shocked.

"Is that it?" he said hesitantly.

"Oh, and Sophia stopped by. We told her what happened with Gabriel. She didn't take it to well." I said with a somber tone.

"Do you know where she is know?" Cas said with worry in his voice.

As I opened my mouth to reply, the door busted open and we all stood up in surprise. A soaked Sophia came barreling through the door, leaving wet shoeprints on the tan carpet. Her face was covered with a look of determination as she stared straight at Cas.

"Sophia!" Cas exclamed at her sudden apperance.

"Hello, Cas." she replied.

"What are you do-" Cas began but Sophia cut him off.

"Where's Raphael?" she said not taking her eyes off him.

"What?" Cas said slightly taken back.

"Where is Raphael? I know you know where he is, Cas." she said.

"What do you want with him?" I asked taking a step forward.

She turned to face me and her mouth came agape. I saw her try to mask the look of surprise that passed over her face as she saw me standing there shirtless. I had to fight the smile that boiled within me at seeing her reaction.

"Raphael is the key to Gabriel's plan, to the taking down of Lucifer." she said with force.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, now completely intrigued as to where this conversation was leading.

"Who do you think is going to put Lucifer into his cage? You three might be able to lure him in but your not strong enough to shove him in the thing. But if we put the strength of me and Raphael together, we might actually have a fighting chance of putting Lucifer back into that hell hole where he belongs!" she replied with confidence ringing in her voice. We all went quiet as we thought about the plan.

"Dean, that might really work." Sam said as he looked at me with his hazel eyes overflowing with hope. I tried not to fight the hope that welled within me. Everytime I get high hopes, they always get crushed. And I couldn't afford for them to get crushed this time.

"Cas, please tell me where he is?" Sophia said as she grabbed Castiel's hand. He looked into her eyes and then gave a sigh.

"Waterville, Maine." he reluctantly answered. She gave a small smile and squeezed his hand before letting it go.

"Thank you. You are not going to regret this, I promise." she said as she walked towards the hotel door.

"Be careful, Soph. He's probably very pissed off by now." I said.

She looked at me said, "I think I can handle it." She smiled and walked out the door. We all stood there as we contemplated this new plan. Sam was probably thinking about this plan as an escape from being Lucifer's vessel, Cas probably a way to get back to heaven again, and me? Well, I didn't really know what to think about it. On the one hand, I would get to keep my brother. On the other hand, Sophia would go back to heaven. That is if she made it out alive. If any of us made it out alive...

...

Sophia's POV.

The creaky steps of the old, abandoned house squeeked as I moved slowly up them. Inside this house was my powerful, fearful, and sometimes grumpy brother, Raphael. Dean and Castiel had left him in here to rot, and God only knew how angry he was. I was afraid at what he might do when I let him free, but I was even more afraid of letting Lucifer keep roaming the earth.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened the door. As I entered the house, I heard the sound of fire crackling and roaring from within the house. I followed the sound until I came to an entrance door. I peeked around the corner and saw my bother, sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees inside a circle of holy fire. He didn't look up as I entered the room and stood in front of him.

"Raphael?" I said softly so I wouldn't scare him.

He calmly looked up at me and then stood up. His overpowering frame towered above me and I remebered just how scary he was.

"Sophia?" he questioned.

"Yes, Raph. It's me." I answered back.

"What are you doing here on earth?" he asked with his deep, deep voice.

"I came to stop Lucifer. And I need your help." I asked staright away. There was no need to beat around the bush.

"Why me?" he said with confusion. "Why not somebody else."

"Raphael, Lucifer killed Gabriel and many others. No other angels will stand up to him, Castiel is barely even angel anymore, and Michael still hasn't gotten his vessel! And father is-" I hesitated as I tried to find the right words to use. "Father is apparently leaving it up to us to handle it. Now I have a plan, but I need you to fufill it. So I need to know now...Will you help me?" I asked sincerely.

He was silent for a moment."Gabriel's dead?" he asked staring off into the distance it seemed.

"Yes. Lucifer murdered him." I replied trying to force down the tears that threatened to boil over at just the mention of Gabe's name.

I could see the mixture of emotions swirling around in his eyes while he contemplated his choice. As he thought, I went to the kitchen and filled a pail with water. I slowly poured the cold water over the holy fire and watched the steam rise up as the fire dissapeared. When it was out, I threw the pail to the other side of the room and looked back at Raph. He stared at me for a minute with his intense gaze.

"Alright. I'll help you." he answered without any trace of emotion on his face.

I fought the smile that threatened to form on my face.

"Ok then. Let's do this thing." I said as I let the smile break free.


End file.
